


rewrite the stars

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: a small SAD fanfic I wrote while listening to rewrite the stars. I’m not sure how I feel about this one. but here it i
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 6





	rewrite the stars

Logan was sitting in his room reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Before he could get up it opened. Deceit walked into the room.   
“Lo you know I promised I’ll never lie to you”  
“Yes but Dee why you here?”  
“Just hear me out. You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards” deceit walked closer logan took a step back hesitantly. “Fate is pulling you miles away. And out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart”  
Dee grab logan and pulled him close “So who can stop me if I decide That you're my destiny? What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine Nothing could keep us apart You'd be the one I was meant to find. it's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours Tonight”  
“You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can't walk through” logan pulled away and turned his back to Deceit “I know you're wondering why Because we're able to be Just you and me  
Within these walls But when we go outside”  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all” deceit turned logan around and give him a kiss hoping to change his mind but logan just pushed him away. And started walking away “No one can rewrite the stars How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you It's not up to me When everyone tells us what we can be” deceit quickly got up and run after logan.   
“How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours Tonight” Dee grab logan and turned him around   
“All I want is to fly with you” Deceit sang  
“All I want is to fall with you” logan sang and deceit could feel his hopes coming up  
“So just give me all of you”   
“It feels impossible”  
“it's not impossible”  
“Is it impossible?” logan felt his walls coming down he wished it would be true “Say that it's possible”  
“How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart Cause you are the one I was meant to find It's up to you And it's up to me No one can say what we get to be And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours” the both sang Deceit was feeling like it was going to work and logan would finally be with him. But logan’s walls were coming back up. And he knew that they could not be together not with the others. And they’re light and dark sides.   
“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied” Logan pulled away and turn around walking out of the room. Deceit stood there for a minute then Run after him. Logan was in the kitchen talking to Patton. Deceit didn’t even hesitate, he spun lo around and kissed him. Lo took a second but he melted into the kiss.   
“Fuck” Virgil yelled pulling lo away Dee grab onto logan as if his life depends on it “Ro help”  
Roman grab Deceit and Patton helped Virgil, no matter how hard logan and Deceit held on they where being pulled apart.   
“LO. please”  
“I’m sorry” logan looked like he was about to cry, he turned into Patton’s and Virgil’s arms. They took him back to his room.   
Roman took Deceit to the imaginary Deceit fought him the whole way, calling out for logan. Roman locked him up in the casters.   
Logan was kept in his room unless Thomas needed him which was only once and not for lone especially since logan came red eyes and could barely talk.


End file.
